The present invention relates to rowing machines and, more particularly, to a folding collapsible rowing machine, which can be operated in one of a number of operation modes to exercise the muscles of different parts of the body.
FIG. 1 is an elevational view of a conventional rowing machine. This design of rowing machine is functional, however it still has drawbacks. When not in use, this design of rowing machine requires much storage space. Further, this design of rowing machine provides only one operation mode, i.e., the rowing action only.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a rowing machine, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a rowing machine, which is folding collapsible. It is another object of the present invention to provide a rowing machine, which provides a number of operation modes for enabling the user to exercise the muscles of different parts of the body. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible rowing machine comprises a folding collapsible base frame equipped with a foot frame at the front side, a sliding seat horizontally slidably supported on the main shaft of the base frame, a rocker fastened pivotally with the main shaft of the base frame in front of the sliding seat, elastic cord members connected between the front end of the main shaft of the base frame and the sliding seat, and a friction wheel block unit coupled between the sliding seat and the rocket and adapted to impart a resisting force to the user. According to another aspect of the present invention, elastic pull ropes can be selectively fastened to the front or rear support of the base frame or the foot frame for pulling by the user sitting on the sliding seat and resting the feet on the foot frame.